Carl and Katie's Companionship
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: A new girl moves to Woodview Elementary and Elwood City. Her name is Katie and she has Autism and other mental health conditions. Katie and Carl Gould become neighbors, best friends and who knows? Maybe even more than friends?


There was a half bunny half rat hybrid named Katie that just barely moved to Lakewood Elementary School and El. Katie needed a 504 and IEP because she had High Functioning Autism, ADHD, Anxiety and Depression. Katie moved in right next door to Carl. Carl decided to be social for the first time and introduce himself to Katie. So Carl walked up to her door and Katie answered it.

Carl:*nervously* Hi, my name is Carl and I like drawing, animals and trains. What is your name? *He blushes.*

Katie: M...my name is Katie. Hi! I like animals, drawing, writing and animation. *She hides her face behind her ears, squeaks and blushes.*

Katie's mom: Sorry about that Carl, Katie has High Functioning Autism and is very shy because of that.

Carl: It is okay, I have it too.

Katie: *Reveals her face behind her ears* Finally someone who gets me!

Katie's mom: I would love to speak to your mom, Carl! I am going over there right now. *She walks out the front door and goes over to Carl's house.

Katie: *Starts to feel a little bit more comfortable.* Sorry about my mom, unlike everyone else in my family, she is a social butterfly. She talks on and on and on. My mom can do that for hours. I think she wants to talk to your mom about strategies to cope with my autism, since I was just barely diagnosed a month ago.

Carl: That is okay. Do you want to play?

Katie: Sure! I would love to! May we draw first? PLEASE? PLEASE? Please?

Carl: I wouldn't mind that, I love drawing too! Wait what is that on your shoulder? Because he looks so adorable!

Katie: Sorry about that! His name is Cody and he is my pet rattie! Aren't you Cody? Yes, your are. Oh yes you are!

Carl: Awwn! Where are your art supplies?

Katie: Oh! They are up in my room. You are more than welcome to come to my room!

Katie and Carl walk up into Katie's room to reveal a small mess.

Carl: Why is your room messy? Yuck!

Katie: I don't really now how to organize things. Sorry!

Carl: Then, I will help you organize them. Come on! How hard can it be?

They cleaned up Katie's room together in about an hour.

Katie: Thank you so much, Carl!

Carl: Your welcome!*Gives Katie a hug.*

Katie: *Shocked* Oh my! Warn me next time you hug me! But, thanks for the hug! *Hugs him back.*

Soon the pair of children break the hug. They go to draw some pictures and cuddle her rats.

Carl: Are you ready to draw?

Karl: I am! _I wonder if I share my secret of having bad thoughts with him. Only time will tell until I can trust him... But I still wonder should I end my life? Do I burden everyone else's life? Has my life caused only suffering and agony? Basically, has my existence caused anything except joy and positive feelings? Has my existence been worthless to my creator, to the God above?  
_

 _If there was a mistake from God I must have been his mistake. Or maybe he just made me so he make other people compassionate. My only purpose is to teach others spiritual lessons by being a stupid, useless, broken being. I can't even do anything right. Heck! I can barely even make one friend._

Katie subconsciously sketched a girl trying to hang herself while staring into space.

Carl: Katie! KATIE! SNAP OUT OF IT! ARE YOU IN THERE?

( - - )

(o o)

Katie: *Looks at Carl, looks at the paper.* *Nervous* Listen I can explain...

Carl: Are you okay? You just sketched a girl trying to kill herself... Are you planning on doing something like that?

Katie: *Lies* No... NO.. I was just sketching concept art... for an...an.. animation...abo... about... mental... mental... mental health.

Carl: *Clueless* Okay then! I am glad you are doing an animation about Mental Health!

Katie: _Phew! That was close!_

Later that Night

Katie thinks to herself as she cried, "I am going to kill myself tonight. I am done feeling depressed, I just want to end it all! I better not tell anyone about it, so they don't try to stop me. I am not going to even tell my best friend, Carl about it.

 _How should I do it? Should I overdose? No, because that might not even kill me, but just make me suffer for the rest of my life. I could even be a vegetable. What about purposefully getting ran over? Actually, it might have the same affects as my last plan._

 _What about jumping out the window? That actually sounds perfect, it is for sure going to make me die." Katie opens the window and climbs out onto the roof when..._

Carl catches Katie as she was about to fall to the ground. Katie opened her eyes and saw Carl. Katie began to cry because she was not successful with her suicide attempt.

Carl walks into his home and then his bedroom, holding Katie. They didn't need to worry about making too much noise, since everyone was sleeping soundly, except them.

Carl: What the he*k where you trying to do?!

Katie: I see no point in lying to you anymore, I tried to kill myself tonight.. on PURPOSE!

Carl: What?! Why?

Katie: Because... I... have...

AND.. That is where we leave off the story... I left on a cliffhanger! Mua ha ha ha! I am so evil! (Not really, I kind of suck at being evil.) Stay tuned and review if you would like to know how this story ends. What will happen next to Katie and Carl? That is for you to find out and for me to write. By the way for your information, I have all the conditions that Katie has. (She is based off of myself.)


End file.
